The Arcane Guardian
by bloodsaker1
Summary: In response to the Wimblegurk challenge Bodyguard route - Rhaelson, a human with an astounding heritage, has broken his chains of slavery only to come across two young women in an unfortunate situation that will lead him into a war against true evil.


**Response to the Wimblegurk Challenge: The Arcane Guardian**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC(s?) that appear in the story**

 **Origin: Bodyguard**

 **D &D 5e elements **

**Character sheet**

 **Name: Rhaelson**

 **Race: Human (Draconic Bloodline)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Sorcerer**

 **Alignment: lawful neutral**

 **Stats-**

 **Str - 14**

 **Dex - 16**

 **Con - 14**

 **Int - 10**

 **Wis - 15**

 **Cha - 17**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Appearance: Mid length Gray hair, Blue eyes. His skin seems to shimmer Blue in the correct lighting.**

 **A/N This is my first attempt at a story like this and I have to say that I haven't watched and/or played Kuroinu, while I know some of the basics I would be immensely grateful if someone were to help fill in any blanks with the story. It's been a while since I wrote anything so criticism is welcomed, flaming not so much.**  
 **Now without any more delay please enjoy the story.**

 **(Line Break)**

-Rhaelson -

Life was difficult for Rhaelson, especially as a slave to the orcs, don't get him wrong he wasn't getting the worst treatment in the camp, that was reserved to the various women the war-band brought back to the camp. All he had to do was fight, keep the rest of the tribe entertained by killing whatever opponent they brought for him or fighting against the slaves of other tribes for their _Conquests_. Luckily for Rhaelson he had an advantage over others in similar positions to him, his skin was covered in blue scales.  
It wasn't complete coverage of his skin only small patches here and there but the effect seemed to spread across his entire body. His other advantage was magic unfortunately one of the orcs had seen him when he was younger and quickly got one the many treasures they had stolen, a magic sealing collar. as it were now he could only perform the basic spells that he knew.

Even as he made his escape the hunting horns were sounding telling him that the orcs had send their scouting group after him. It would not be long before they caught up to him so he did the only thing he could, he Ran. He ran for as long as he could days had passed yet he continued running never stopping for fear of being caught once more, until he saw a small pillar of smoke in the night sky and the sound of laughter on the wind, but it was not the same as he had heard before unlike the hoarse and cruel laughs of the orcs, this was soft and beautiful. Finding his chance to reconnect with humanity he ran once more.

 **(Line Break)**

-Prim -

Prim Foirire was tired, she had been riding all day with her cousin Alicia on their annual camping trip so that they could release the burden of rulership if only for a day or two and return refreshed and ready to tackle any and all problems. At the current time Prim was happily watching the fire while Alicia had gone to hunt for their meal, while it was odd to leave her alone for such a long time they were camped in a safe area nestled between two large boulders a short way from Ely, a small but well-fortified trading town.  
Prim was wearing her usual clothing consisting of a white and pink dress with golden accents around her generous bust, she also wore white thigh high socks with golden accents and red flats. in her long pink hair, she wore a gold tiara. while most would call her outfit skimpy due to the large opening in the front it was enchanted by the goddess Celestine for the maximum protection that could be brought out of it even a clean sword slash would barely do anything to her while wearing it.  
It was during this time that she heard rustling in the nearby bushes, Prim grew nervous until a white armored boot stepped out and revealing the wearer to be her dear cousin Alicia. Alicia's attire consisted of white armor with gold accents over her arms and legs while her midsection was completely bear save for a blue and white skirt and a tiny blue top covering her privates. Alicia was also holding two dead rabbits ready to be prepared for their dinner.  
Alicia had soon prepared the rabbits, both were cooked by Prim due to her being the better cook of the two. As they were about to enjoy their meal a haggard teen burst into the clearing it was easily seen that he had seen better days, garbed in rags barely covering his frame and a thick black choker around his neck.

He had Gray hair down to his lower back, eyes of the deepest blue they could imagine. His eyes were on them immediately they and he stopped dead in his track, mind racing for a way not to mess up his first conversation with a person in was Alicia who was first to react and immediately drew her sword and gave him firm glare intent on keeping this man away from her cousin "Who are you? State your business?" she shouted to him. He blinked and tried to think of the best way to answer without making her attack him. As he opened his mouth to reply a war horn sounded and a group of goblins jumped out of the trees on the far side of the clearing while an armored hobgoblin stood at the back still hidden in the trees, it's beady lust filled eyes locked firmly on Prim.

The goblins themselves were small, around the size of a child, ugly green creatures wearing loincloths while flailing wooden clubs wildly all the while cackling with murderous glee. Alicia being a trained solider and commander of the knights of Iris quickly changed position so that she could see all her opponents, however despite all of this she was quickly surrounded by the goblin horde, despite how easy they were to kill they were using hit and run tactics and striking at her just before she would kill one of their own. This was unfortunately what left Prim unguarded and allowing the hobgoblin to rush her and pin her to the floor.

The hobgoblin itself was around the same height as Prim if not taller, it's pale green face covered in warts. It was wearing leather and mail armor and wielding a crudely fashioned sword. As it held Prim down it took it's cock out already hard in anticipation of what it would do to the young girl. Unknown to all of them the ragged teen from earlier was not idle he charged the hobgoblin of the pink haired girl as he saw what it was about to do, as he tackled it to the floor a few feet away from her, Alicia had already managed to cut her way through half of the goblins.

The hobgoblin struggled against Rhaelson and quickly stabbed him in the side and pushed him away. By this time Alicia had finished with the goblins and had sprinted over to Prim, seeing this it pulled a small red crystal from a pouch on its side and threw it at the both of them thinking that it could just have its way with their dead bodies afterwards. Both young women saw the crystal and recognised what it was, a discharge shard, a crystal that would bring forth a gout of fire on where it hit. It was at that moment that the teen appeared in front of them with is back facing the hobgoblin and his arms spread wide as to cover more of them.

All too quickly did the shard make contact and fire exploded all around him, he screamed in pain and just as quickly did the fire come it vanished leaving charred flesh behind. Confused and shocked both Alicia and Prim were still as the hobgoblin believing that the male was dead and the women distraught walked towards them, just as it was about to reach out towards them a hand gripped its arm, following the hand it was connected to the male that was supposed to be dead.  
With a savage grin on his face Rhaelson muttered a few words and electricity arced though the hobgoblin, it was screaming far louder than he did and within a few seconds it was dead. Rhaelson looked at the two women he had helped and smiled, truly believing that this was his end, glad that he had done at least one good thing before he expired. After that all he knew was darkness...

 **(Line break)**

 **A/N**

 **So, what did you think? Let me know if you though it was good or bad or just plain shit**  
 **I don't know how often I'll be updating this but I promise I'll keep at it.**

 **See you all next time.**


End file.
